Contemplation
by spook embassy
Summary: Fuji remarks on his captain's facial expressions. One shot. This is it. One chapter. The end. Have fun.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM RUNNING ON TWO HOURS OF SLEEP AND I FEEL FINE! I've been wanting to actually type this up for quite a while but lacked motivation. I still don't have instant messaging so I thought I might as well buckle down and finish it! WHOOPAH!

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama. It belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. duhduhduhduhduhDUHDUHDUHDuh.

It was an ordinary Friday afternoon for Seigaku's Tennis Captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He had positioned himself in a corner of the school library directly next to a window. It was Study Hall... the most quiet (and therefore enjoyable) part of the school day for Tezuka. He selected this spot because it offered natural light and a nice view of the sunny scenery outside. This was the best environment for getting any extra work done before heading off to tennis practice. The beloved captain sat down at a table by the window where he would usually find solace on the sun-lit pages of a book.

However, Tezuka would not be enjoying his spot alone today. Today he was accompanied by his fellow tennis colleagues Oishi, Inui, and Fuji. They were having a sort of "tennis meeting". These meetings consisted of upcoming matches, useful information on opponents (iiiiiiiiii DATA), or any other tennis related material. Oishi was reading a book on some possible new doubles strategies, Tezuka was focused on some kind of spreadsheet, and Inui was fervently taking notes in his infamous notebook while taking occasional glances at an open book beside him. They all worked in absolute silence.

Tezuka was having a fine time analyzing whatever he was looking at until there was something bothering him. He didn't want to look up and take a look around, because he is Tezuka. So instead, he kept reading with a keen fascination. Soon Tezuka got a little frustrated trying to figure out exactly what was bothering him. Suddenly, he realized what this feeling was. He had felt it before many times... like whenever he played in an important match. It was the feeling of someone's eyes looking at you... but this feeling was slightly different. The feeling was... somewhat discomforting. It was then he knew that his cohort, Fuji, who had nothing better to do, was boring holes into him with his gaze.

Tezuka was sure of this and felt it looming over him. He pictured the mental image of what must be going on right now... him reading and Fuji evilly staring at him... and Oishi and Inui being too busy to notice what was going on. Tezuka paused a moment, and came to the conclusion that he should just ignore the staring to maybe deter his foe from continuing. The remedy: writing some information down on a piece of paper nearby. It didn't matter what he was writing, as long as it took his thoughts of Fuji glaring at him away.

Alas, poor Tezuka... Fuji was unaffected by this and his leer did not relent.

After a few aggravating minutes of being caught under Fuji's eyes, Tezuka decided to switch tactics. He put his pencil down and tilted his head up slightly at Fuji with an annoyed look to discourage him from being so distracting. Fuji had been smiling sweetly the entire time and still was. His face yielded no sign of stopping soon.

Tezuka heaved a deep sigh. This was a forfeit to yet another one of Fuji's little mind games.

"What is it?" Tezuka tried to sound a little curious, but came across sounding more than a little peeved. Tezuka could feel Fuji's eyes studying him. An innocent grin came, tagged along with the world's number one conversation killer.

"Nothing."

Tezuka restrained himself from grimacing, looked back down, and continued his previous work. After about three seconds, he could feel it again. No matter how stoic he usually was, Tezuka didn't have the type of patience to endure this again.

"Why are you staring at me?" Oishi and Inui both peered up a little from their work after hearing Tezuka ask this. They didn't want to seem too interested, but they knew that Fuji must be up to something if Tezuka was getting miffed.

"Your face is interesting."

Tezuka did not know how to respond to this, and Oishi and Inui were aware of that as they tried not to crack smiles. Tezuka didn't know if he should feel flattered or offended or anything at all. He knew he shouldn't care about what his friend thought of his face, but it was just too tempting to let this one go. After many seconds of trying to analyze the current predicament that he had now been cornered into, Tezuka responded.

"How so?" Tezuka was now full-on giving Fuji eye contact instead of sort of looking up at him. His unfaltering face showed that he was uninterested in the current matter at hand, but his change in body language made it obvious that he wanted to know.

Fuji put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He was a master of being casual in strange and somewhat awkward situations. He seemed to study Tezuka's face once more before responding.

"You frown a lot." Fuji enjoyed the irony of being blunt towards his captain.

"..."

"I heard that frowning a lot can affect your health." Fuji feigned concern.

After hearing this, Inui couldn't help but chime in. "According to recent studies, researchers say that the more often you frown, the more facial wrinkles you will acquire in the future."

Oishi's mother hen instinct kicked in, "And you do frown quite often Tezuka... practically all the time."

It was now apparent to Tezuka that Oishi and Inui had been eavesdropping (which probably wasn't difficult considering that libraries are quiet and they're sitting right next to each other).

Tezuka closed his eyes, folded his arms, and leaned back in his chair a little bit. He considered the things he had just heard and knew that he had to come up with some kind of logical explanation that would end this bothersome conversation right away. After a few moments, he came to his solution.

"Well I guess if I'm frowning all the time that counts as one frown, and would therefore only have one wrinkle in the future, now wouldn't I?" His tone challenged the others to dispute his logic.

Inui grunted and Oishi nodded and they both started pursuing their reading again.

The now defeated Fuji Syuusuke just tilted his head a little to the side and shrugged his shoulders. Satisfied with this result, Tezuka went back to his work.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fuji quit looking at me."

THE END!

Leave reviews if this story touched your life and made you into a completely changed person... or just leave a review.


End file.
